Somnium
by frozencinders
Summary: In which Sakon plays the wingman.


Mitsunari panted, for once, unable to comprehend the situation he was in. He tried to look at Kiyomasa, but his eyes immediately closed again out of embarrassment. Sakon had caught the two of them arguing in the hall, he doesn't even remember what about at this point, hoped he didn't later. He had grabbed them both by the collar and thrown them into the nearest supply closet.

"I'm not letting you two out until you've made up," he had said, leaning against the door for a moment before Mitsunari heard him set something heavy against it, probably his sword.

"I'll be back in an hour, don't kill each other while I'm gone." Sakon had walked away until he was out of earshot and then, unable to resist, removed his shoes and tip toed back to the door, partially worried for his dear lord's safety, but mostly curious as to what would happen.

They had leaned against opposite walls, Kiyomasa sighing and Mitsunari crossing his arms and turning his head away. After a few minutes, Kiyomasa decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, how are we supposed to make up?" he asked, not actually expecting an answer, since Mitsunari always ignored people when he was wrong.

"Why are you asking me, fool? It doesn't even matter, he won't be back for an entire hour. Even if we did figure this out, we would have to sit in silence while we waited for him to return." Kiyomasa frowned and brought his hand up to his chin.

"Maybe he meant make-up sex? That could explain why he gave us so much time," he joked. It was hard to see, but he was sure Mitsunari's face was tinted red. He made a few attempts at a word or two before giving up entirely and sitting down. Kiyomasa joined him, sighing again.

'What if that really was what Sakon meant?' Kiyomasa thought. 'Mitsunari would be too proud to let something like that happen, so maybe we could fake it somehow…'

He silently crawled forward, ignoring Mitsunari when he asked what he was doing, and placed his lips against the brunet's throat, intending to leave a mark for Sakon to see and failing to suppress a smile when he heard Mitsunari's breath catch. His words failed him again as Kiyomasa started sucking on the spot he had chosen, surprisingly gently. Mitsunari could feel his face heating up and hoped with all of his heart that Kiyomasa couldn't, because he knew this just had to be a joke of some sort, and if he had noticed such a reaction, he'd never let Mitsunari live it down.

That was how he found himself in his current situation, unable and not even really wanting to ask Kiyomasa what he was doing or tell him to stop. He felt the bastard smile against his throat, deciding to move on to a different spot after what felt like hours to Mitsunari. He finally found it in himself to push Kiyomasa away. Taking a deep breath, he was about to get up and start trying to pry the door open, but Kiyomasa interrupted him with a short kiss, dumbfounding him again.

"You know, I was just going to leave a hickey just in case that really was what Sakon meant, but you really seem to be enjoying this," he teased, slowly trailing a hand down Mitsunari's side and resting it on his hip. Impatient and realizing Kiyomasa already had him figured out, Mitsunari pushed him to the floor but still hesitated when their lips were close. Kiyomasa did him a favor and closed the gap between them, placing his hands on Mitsunari's neck and lower back in order to bring him closer.

"I always did hear rumors that you had a crush on me." Mitsunari frowned, waiting for the end of their next kiss to respond.

"Was it really that obvious…?"

Kiyomasa suddenly rolled them over, bringing his knee up between Mitsunari's thighs. The latter surprised him by moving down to create the friction he so longed for, a moan catching in his throat. Throwing away his pride just this once, Mitsunari whispered for Kiyomasa to take him and 'get it over with,' he added to redeem himself slightly.

From outside of the room, Sakon sat, amazed at how little time it took for them to get started. He listened closely, just barely hearing the two undress and kiss each other. Sakon wondered if he should respect his lord's privacy and leave before any more damage was done, but he supposed he could just convince Mitsunari he was only worried for his safety, which, again, was partially true. Sakon sighed as silently as he could manage, resisting the urge to take care of his growing problem as he imagined what was on the other side of the door.

Mitsunari whimpered, much to his own embarrassment, as Kiyomasa stretched him slower than he would have liked. He couldn't find it in himself to protest, considering the warm mouth wrapped around him and the occasional graze of that sweet little spot inside of him. Mitsunari grabbed a hold of Kiyomasa's hair, accidentally incenting the latter to take him deeper. Mitsunari came with a load moan that he was unable to interrupt in time with his hand.

Slightly surprised, Kiyomasa swallowed a small amount of the liquid filling his mouth before he thought against it, moving up to kiss Mitsunari again and return what was his. Kiyomasa smiled softly when he had obediently swallowed whatever actually made it into his mouth, resisting the urge to wipe the few drops sliding down his face. Before Mitsunari could ask if they were going to continue, Kiyomasa positioned himself and waited for some sign of approval, moving down to leave more marks on Mitsunari's neck when he averted his eyes and nodded.

Even spent as he was, Kiyomasa slowly sliding into him like that was enough to get him hard again. He shuddered when he was completely filled, satisfied that it felt just as amazing as he'd imagined for as long as he could remember. They both gave small groans in unison as Kiyomasa began to move, only taking it slow for the first few thrusts and then deciding Mitsunari was ready for a faster pace when he dug his still equipped claws into Kiyomasa's back. Mitsunari immediately realized what he was doing and curled his hands into fists, still resting them against the other's back for support.

Sakon was sure blood had somehow found its way back up to his face in response to the steadily growing noises. He heavily contemplated joining in, ultimately deciding it wouldn't work out and sighing as he changed his position to get slightly more comfortable, as well as using it as an excuse to cause friction for himself.

Just want Sakon was sure he wouldn't last much longer, he heard Mitsunari shakily yell Kiyomasa's name as he came a second time. He immediately stood up and started walking towards either his room or a bathroom, whichever was closer, figuring he still had a decent amount of time to take care of his own problems.

He just had to be sure to remember to let them out at some point.


End file.
